Kor'kron Legion
Established by the young and rage-filled Overlord Var'gok the Wrathbringer, the Kor'kron Legion was to be a division of the Kor'kron Guard first designed with the intention to fight for the New Horde against the Grand Alliance. He envisioned an honorable, elite fighting force who could strike at the Alliance and other Horde foes while also defending Horde settlements across Kalimdor. However, Var'gok's life was tragically cut short when he died at the hands of Thane Grungnir Orcbane of the Mountain Guard in a duel between the two leaders. Thus, his friend and right hand, the mighty Overlord Garkar Axebite, the Coming Evil, took the reins as leader over the Kor'kron Legion. But even Axebite was destined to fall, he too dying in battle against the enemies of the Horde. Then, the Kor'kron Legion was lead by Var'gok's former mentor, and Axebite's most trusted adviser: High Warlord Ruvok Blackwolf of the Blackrock Clan. A veteran of the Horde's previous three wars, he emerged from his self-imposed life as a hermit, fulfilling Var'gok's dying wish to rejoin the Horde. His pride and desire to fight restored, this Champion of the Horde dedicated the remainder of his life to continue the mission of Var'gok's dream until the fateful day came when he passed away in his sleep. Perhaps his spirit found solace in finally being reunited with his family in some afterlife. For a time the Kor'kron Legion was lead by a tactful and guileful troll known as Githnji "The Butcher." It was discovered that "The Butcher" was involved in dishonorable underhanded workings and organizations as well as abusing his power of authority. When confronted on these accusations by the Legion's Warlord, Githnji resisted arrest and they engaged in a struggle that lead to "The Butcher's" death. A funeral service was held to commemorate the good that Githnji had contributed during his time as a soldier of the Kor'kron, but there are whispers and rumors from those who are not entirely convinced "The Butcher" is dead due to his notorious use of deceptive tactics. During the events of the Pandaria Campaign, the majority of the Legion fought for the banner of the Warchief, under the command of the battle hardened Skullcrusha. It's numbers swelled as the fighting progressed, the mighty Legion securing victory after victory. Eventually, the war escalated, culminating in the climactic Siege of Orgrimmar. The Legion was defeated, its loyalist members imprisoned, and the High Warlord captured. A large portion were executed, the remaining few once more taking up arms. The Legion would live another day. Now, leadership of the Kor’kron Legion is headed by the wise blademaster, Gargaron. Along his side is the wise council of trusted Warmasters and Champions, as well as the soldiers of the Kor'kron Legion that forge ahead into the unknown future to carry out the continued mission laid down by Var'gok. For honor. For duty. For the Horde. Respect. Honor. Courage. Strength. Loyalty. These are the core tenents of the Kor'kron Legion. This military brings the Horde together as brothers and sisters to crush the Alliance and secure a better place in the world for the Hordes peoples. Bond by blood, the Kor'kron Legion will show no mercy to their foes while honoring their friends and allies. When not battling for the glory of the Warchief the Kor'kron Legion does its best to promote the traditions and customs of the Horde. Lok'tar ogar - By these words we live! Hellscream's eyes are upon you! For the Warchief! For the Horde! =OOC Information= ---- Players must show an adequate level of lore knowledge, role play ability and proper use of spelling and grammar. Players must also be of at least twentieth (20) level to be accepted; level 65 for Death Knights. Guild Rules OOC *'RESPECT.' This is the most important rule in the Kor'kron. Respect everyone both IC and OOC. Your friends, your enemies, people you have an impassive feeling towards, ieveryone/i. It doesn't matter if they've been rude to you first, take the high road. We will bnot/b tolerate the drama that comes from a lack of respect. *We have zero tolerance on griefing. If you are caught griefing, even if you're griefing a vampire blood elf level 58 death knight, you will be removed from the guild without question. Under no circumstance, no matter how bad the RP, will griefing be tolerated. If you have a problem with it, ignore it and move on. Furthermore, there will be no "counter-griefing". If someone is griefing us, we ignore it. End of story. *Keep in-character matters in-character as best as possible. Berating or insulting someone OOCly over something done IC will not be tolerated. Any disputes or arguments that may arise from someone else OOCly should be handled maturely or handed off to the officers or guild leader. *The Kor'kron Legion is not a police force. We have no authority to police the actions of the Horde members and allies unless these actions are traitorous in nature. Furthermore, while we are Kor'kron we are not the whole of the Kor'kron Guard and should not make claims to such. We are a military division of the Guard, designed for specific purposes. *Relatively proper grammar and spelling is expected of all members and future members. I cannot stress this enough. The occasional misspelling is fine, as even we are prone to it. However, what we type out in /say and /yell is what we show the whole of Moon Guard. It is our first and greatest presentation to the realm, and as such should be done well. As such limit OOC brackets to OOC channels/party/tells/etc. only. *Camping Alliance corpses, teabagging, and planting flags directly in someone's corpse (nearby is alright) is strictly prohibited. Performing /spit at them is strongly discouraged. Most people consider having /spit done at their character's corpse as highly disrespectful. Show some respect, we want to be liked as a guild and as a RP group. *If you're inactive for a month with no advance warning you will be removed from the guild with the ability to return should you make a reappearance. Guild Rules IC *Please understand the difference between honor and pride. Honor - A keen sense of ethical conduct. A showing of usually merited respect or, a good name or public esteem. Pride - A sense of one's own proper dignity and value. An excessively high opinion of oneself. 1.) There is nothing wrong with a prideful character. However, if your character can't take a few insults, brush them off (or take them like a man), and learn to walk away, then they have no place in the Kor'kron. 2.) Respect your enemy. You don't have to like them; hell, you can down right despise them. The Kor'kron, however, is savage but not filled with monsters. If you can't acknowledge your enemy as having fought bravely, then you have no honor. *As a military organization, your character should be capable of taking orders from others and working with others. Your character needs to be able to listen to and carry out commands from their superiors, even if it is done begrudgingly. Unless noted otherwise, address superiors by their rank or as "sir". Mission Statement , in order to rise to the expectations of our members and RP community, strive to uphold a healthy, welcoming, and closely Warcraft lore based role-play environment in which members may gather to play and RP for enjoyment to the fullest within the context of the guild's theme as a branch of the Horde's elite military. In addition, we advocate guild members and acquaintances to excel in PvP and good sportsmanship by nourishing a friendly and constructive setting for similarly interested individuals, providing advice, hosting events both purely PvP and RP-PvP; working with cross-faction contacts to execute these purposes, as well offer support in members' PvP goals. Among our aims is to treat all players of the game with respect and be a well represented active force within the realm's community and a proponent for RP. With the intent to fulfill this by collaborating with other RP oriented guilds on both sides of the faction divide. We remain dedicated to one fundamental rule: fun first. Kor'kron Legion Guild Site Category:Orcish Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Kor'kron Guard Category:The Kor'kron Legion Category:Horde Organizations Category:Orc Guilds Category:Horde Guilds Category:Horde Military Guilds Category:Horde PvP Guilds Category:Durotar Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Durotar Military Category:RP-PvP Guilds Category:COBRA